Kusanagi Gekko
Kusanagi Gekko (月光草薙, Gekkō Kusanagi) is the Father of Paul Gekko, Mikazuchi no Mikoto, Mira Gekko, Shunji Gekko, Kaede Gekko and Kyoji Gekko and a Husband of Laura Gekko. Appearence Kusanagi is a tall, well-built man with black hair and brown eyes. His main outfit is blue and grey with a dark blue overcoat. He carries around his signature weapon on his back or over his shoulders. Abilities Kusanagi spear fighting skills are the best in the country. His speed and strength allow for powerful blows to be dealt, even strong enough to sweep aside a large area of fog with one swift strike. Kija once observed that his strength could be on par with his own power. Even without his weapon, he can deal strong blows with his fists. Kusanagi is also very knowledgable of the areas in the land of the tribes, being a general of the Royal Family, and has been proven useful during their journey. He is also skilled in swordsmanship and archery, in addition to the spear. Kekkei Genkai Dojutsu Sharingan Kusanagi was known to wield a Sharingan to control the Yamata no Orochi the Tailed Beast. Background 'Mythology' 'Creation Arc' Using seeds from the fruit of of Tree of Knowledge Good and Evil it was discovered that by fusing massive amounts of chakra—such as that of a tailed beast—with the seed, would then cause it to activate and grow. The result was a tremendous tree with massive amounts of chakra. This tree is used to spawn the Chakra Fruit after enough energy and life force is unleashed around the world through the tree's roots, but like a regular plant, it needs a suitable atmosphere to survive (such as Earth's). As such, large amounts of energy are required to supply the fruit's growth; the tree essentially sucks the oxygen that the seed was planted on dry. It becomes known that Kusanagi, and Yulia had all become childhood friends at one point, though the exact age this was at is unknown. However, by the age of 15, it is clear that Kusanagi is in love with Laura, who surprisingly is mature enough to recognize his own feelings at this time. 'End of Creation Arc' By the age of 18, Kusanagi already reached the status of Commander of the Gekko Family. 'Izumo Incident' Prior to Orochi's attack on Izumogakure, Kusanagi was so Kind and Clumsy met the Queen Peach and Nakagami attacked him and chased him back into his catering company. He had made his first Peach Pie for Queen Peach since Paul Gekko's Father was taken good care of her and treats her like a child. Nakagami no Mikoto and chased him but until the Festival already started. The Chase was cut short when the Sleeping Yamata no Orochi wakes at the sight of a Festival. Opening his great eyes, Orochi chases after Nakagami and Paul Gekko's Father into a catering company. At thispoint, Kusanagi and Laura had six children, four sons and two daughters. During a festival in the nearby village Izumo, the Serpent was aroused and went on a rampage. The exact cause of the Orochi's awakening is unclear; although the residents of Izumo believe their festival awoke him. Orochi quickly made its way to the village and consumed all the food the villagers prepared for the festival including, Pizza, Cheeseburgers, Dumplings and Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches. In order to satiate the Orochi's hunger the villagers decide to sacrifice one of their maidens to the Serpent. A lottery is held to determine who the sacrifice will be. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo the about their seven Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent each year, who lived in the Lake near the Village at Mount Sentsu and then ravaged the Village in Izumo demanding maidens as sacrifices. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters